club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blood Lust
The Blood Lust '''or simply '''Bloodlust (real name Berserker ''or often nicknamed ''Berserk) is a super hero who came from another realm, but has now lost his memory. Blood Lust's ambitions are to go back in the place he came from and find his memory/origins. He joined the Super Hero Agency to help the heroes, hoping they will help him remember his former life in return. Origin Blood Lust hails from another realm, in which he was was part of a group of heroes. One fateful day he and his team were fighting a group of evildoers, when one of the villains decided to detonate a nuke that would decimate their entire city. A comrade of Bloodlust ran to save the hostages the gang had captured while Bloodlust was fighting the leader of the evil gang. Bloodlust blasted the villain into the air and caused them to land on a series of buttons, activating a portal that lead to another country. Bloodlust's allies managed to save all the hostages, but the bomb was about to explode. Bloodlust decided to bravely sacrice himself and prevent nuclear desctruction by entering the portal before it closed. Barely making it out in time, the blast caused Bloodlust to fall unconscious. The explosion triggered something in the process and instead of going to the original country chosen, he was teleported to an entirely different planet, named Oronos VI. As Bloodlust awoke he tried to remember something, anything, but now suffered from severe amnesia, now only knowing his name and a vague yet deep feeling of now being followed. He remained on Oronos VI for two years (he studied the Ornosian language, understanding their culture, trying to run away from the organiztion's members and more), before finally managing to enter into a different portal, finding himself in a universe called Earth-34 (an alternate Earth-like planet), in the year 1941, or during the Second World War. He created a new identity that would remain with him for the rest of his life: Ernestô Mùtrich Rômànôva Blôfeld. Or simply Ernest Rômànôv 'for short (''Berserk loved that name). This name sounded more human to him and helped him blend in with the local environment. He tried to help the people who were suffering in the reign of a tyrant. Ernest also tried to call his comrade from his homeworld with a device from his past life, but the phone was broken in the blast and he didn't have the proper materials to fix it. During the World War II, he had to adopt several pseudonyms in order to keep a low profile, a few examples being '''Nazorus Savalas and Bêrnstein Stràvàgôna. Around this time, Ernest began to grow suspicious that others across the multiverse knew of his presence. One night while he was camping out in a forest, from the bushes he heard a soft whisper: 'Bloodlust, I have found you.' Yet after wheeling around, prepared for combat, he found nothing. No one was there. He didn't sense any energy at all and he was shocked, being skeptical if it was real or not. During the Battle of Normandy, Ernest began recovered from his accident and despite being weak, his powers were beginning to return to him. With the help of his new skills, he managed to help the American and French armies by digging a tunnel under their enemy's base and use his Lava Blast '''to destroy it. A few weeks after, Ernest put a fragment of his power into a tank and was able to change the war vehicle into a more enhanced and stronger tank, named the '''Magma Juggernaut, using it to shoot an enormous Lava Blast that fall in the center of Nazi-Germany, absolutely decimating the Third Reich. The Allies took this opportunity to launch a full scale attack on their enemies, ending in the Axis powers loss. Exhausted from the use of the Magma Juggernaut Ernest realized he changed the timeline of this universe, resulting in another alternate universe being created in which he is hailed a savior of humanity. Yet in this moment of triumph, someone unknown to him attempted to throw him into a portal. However, Ernest managed to shoot a small blast from his fingers, a move he called Pistol Fire. It landed a direct hit in the face, the left side of the opponent's face bursting into flames. Ernest wasn't able to make out the face of the mysterious foe as he fell into the portal, the last thing he heard as he plummeted into the strange vortex being his opponent's panicked screams growing farther and farther across space and time. Personnality/Attitude Off duty, Bloodlust is normally a calm, strong and silent type, avoiding conflict, and will try his best to solves quarrels in a pacifist way. He likes to be alone to meditate in his own thoughts, thinking for long periods of time. He will always be ready to help others he loves such as his friends. Bloodlust doesn't laugh often, and usually has a very serious demeanor. He also has very strong will power, refusing to give up under any circumstances. However, on duty, Bloodlust is a complete different person: he's cruel, takes pleasure out of brutality, and has an extremely strict black and white moral code. He thinks his concept of justice is right, believing that the only way to cleanse evil is to kill it and evil cannot have another chance. His comrades strongly disapprove of his demented torture of those he deems evil. Bloodlust has terrible control over his emotions, and will often cause collateral damage in fits of rage, so he needs to get people he can trust and help his emoitions. Bloodlust will go to any lengths to preserve what he sees as good, even sacrificing his own life. Sometimes when worried about his home, Ernest often will feel tormented, depressed and pessimistic. It can affect his hero duty as well: he'll often feel out of it, putting in less efforts and becoming more easily agitated, via nervous and more agressive as well. He can be worried when his comrades are in extreme danger, which will make him stress a bit. Ernest's mood depends on what kind of situations he faces, not all days are the same. Quotes 'If you are sad and depressed, you are living in the ''Past''. If you are stressed and anxious then you live in the ''Future''. But if you are happy and calm, you live in the ''Present'.'' ''Where there's smoke, there's fire...' ''Once evil, always evil.''-To his home planet comrades ''''Let me hear again that naughty word ''ONE MORE TIME'' and you will hear your bones crushed...'-To a robber. 'What happens if you are being greedy? You go in hell''.'' -To an evildoer ''Everything is possible if you try.'' ''Poutine ''is love, Poutine is life. Not Vladimir, you know.' 'C'est jamais facile en premier mais si tu lâche au premier coup, tout tes efforts seront donc rien...'-Seul les français comprennent, à moins que tu utilise Goggle Traduction, ce qui est TRÈS lâche. :) 'Don't be sorry, be ''BETTER''.'- To a newbie soldier who makes mistakes in his homeworld. 'All evildoers needs to burn and suffers for what they did, no matter who it is''.'' ''In life'', you have to take and let'' go.'' ''SACREBLEU'! But quelle horror est that?!- Mixing french and english. 'Life is unfair, cruel and painfu, even more painful than Death''.''-A time when he was pessimistic. Powers and Abilities '''Overall Statistics Immense Strength: BloodLust can usually lift up to 5 tons. But when evolving, his limit can upgrade to 12.5 tons and he can use some Boosts to help him. He often use his strength to save people under destroyed buildings but also to beat down the evildoers. Extreme Agility: Quick enough to escape bullets and other fast projectiles such as sniper bullets. This allow him to be almost untouchable in hand-to-hand fights. Super Stamina: He was never seen exhausted from running at full speed or sparring and training hard for weeks, don't need to sleep (his race is different from humans, they don't need to sleep). Since he made unknown experiments on him, he is able to be less tired on the field. Except if he use too much energy, he will be weak and need to rest. When Ernest begin to meditate, his stamina regenerate quickly within minutes. Super Speed: Able to run very fast, his max speed is 310/mps. But he often use his speed in battle, allow him to punch very fast or grappling and such other combat styles that are related to the ground. In weapons, he is quick at sword fighting, which makes him very dangerous.Exteme Toughness: Very durable, he can resist against many attacks and normal weapons won't hurt him at all. He also shows his toughness when he fight an enemy, to show that hitting him is useless. Except if the enemy is very strong, Blood has to use a Body Shield. Abnormal 5 Senses: His senses seems far beyond of normal humans, he can hear from thousands of miles an object falling on the floor, smelling a delicate perfum in a stinky shower room and can feel the footsteps of some burglars. Intelligence: Has a great knowledge and is able to solve enigma with super ease. Use often his intelligence when fighting an enemy, analysing the opponent's moves and fighting styles, weapons and predicting the next moves. 6th Sense: Can feel the enemy's aura, even if the enemy is hiding or under disguise. Except when he's wounded enough, Blood Lust can't localise a hiding/disguising enemy. Bloodlust love reading books and he has a good and stronge memory, capable to remember multiple informations, nicknaming him 'The Mind Safe'. Muscle Burst: a technique that allow the user to be incredibly strong but also very tough. Blood Lust use this move to create Body Shield (or sometimes called Tough Shield), a technique that makes him unbreakable. He can also use Shield Absorb just when the enemy hit him, he absorb the attack and can use it to repel or make him stronger. By using this move, you multiply your strength to an insane level and your body will be very buffed. But the more powerful you are, the less faster you go: this technique trades speed for force and endurance. Using it too much can damaged the internal body structure and organs, as well muscles and bones. Crafter/Gadget Expert: Ernest is good at crafting objects: gadgets like a small wallet that turn into a plasma cutlass, a machine that changes any objects into a new one, his Infinite Pockets (he can put anything in those pockets like guns and swords, even houses and vehicles but there is a limit about the size) and his own device/phone cell. One of his most known gadget is the Shining Reflector, which is a shield that activate against any projectiles aiming on him, no matter what the distance or the power and speed, the shield will block but send back the projectile to the enemy with the effects of the speed and strength being multiplied by 5X. However, Ernest can only use this gadget a few times since it needs a cool down, he has to wait 10 minutes to reuse the Reflector. If someone is close to Berserk, the shield can push back the foe, stunning them for a while and Berserk can neutralize the enemy with ease. Auto-Regeneration: When a limb is cut off or his flesh being torn off, Bloodlust's regeneration skill activate and heal the wounds instantly. The higher the damage, the more it cost for his energy. Master in Martial Arts and other combat styles: Expert in all martials arts and combat sports: French boxe to Karate, wrestling to judo, Kung-fu to muay thai, Okinawan Karate to Pankration, Kalaripayattu to street brawling, he learn and trains hard to perfect his style, being more skilled and more dangerous in hand-to-hand fighting ever. But what Blood Lust can also use other violent techniques such as bitting and ripping apart the organs of the enemies with his 'claws', without any mercy. His comrades does not like it when he does that. Adapting: Each times Bloodlust is being beat to near-death, all of his powers and overall stati goes stronger, being able to adapt and surpass to his enemy (the one one whoe defeated him) and will have a huge grudge against that evildoer. The more severe the damage he recover from, the more stronger he will be. Elemental Manipulation Blood Lust is an master in elemental manipulation and was gifted of this power since his birth. This includes many types of elements and he can even fuse 2 at the same time but he will get a bit tired from doing this. He often use the Fire Element, one of his favorite. Here is some moves that they were seen in actions (note: his clothes never burn): Hot Elements: Fire Techniques * Pistol Fire: BloodLust put his fingers in a shape of a handgun, then fires a quick and fast small fire ball in a shape of a bullet. He can also charge his shot, for a stronger, bigger and faster projectile but it takes time to make it. This variant is called Fire Revolver. Useful to burn your cigarette (it's bad). * Rain of Flames: Can use one or both hands, even his feet. His fingers (or toes) are ignited with fire and shoots a barrage of rapid small fire projectiles, covering a large area. It is very useful for attacking multiple enemies but also to destroy many enemy airships. * Blazing Barrage: With his super speed combined with fire, he punches/kicks the opponent in a fast and violent barrage of hits. You can almost see his limbs, it's all blurry and too fast to see. Can hit many enemies, like an army. * Kagero: meaning Heat Haze in Japanese, Berserk uses his hand in the form of a palm (or both hands/palms) and shoots a large 'mist of fire', like a big wave that surround the evildoer(s). The move is a splash area attack, very useful and quick at the beginning but becomes slower as the mist of fire grows time by time. * Fire Breath: 'vomits' a fire jet form his mouth, burning everything in his sight. It can melt the hardest metal on Earth within a few seconds. The range of the jet is up to 50-60 meters but the longer the range, the faster it drains stamina so Ernest cautiously use this technique. He can propel himself like a rocket, with a very fast start-up speed, very suprising. A quick move that can caught the enemy off guard or using it as a last trump card. * Fire Shot: Blood creates a fire ball in his hand(s) and throw it to his foes. The more you charge it, the bigger and slower it becomes. Deal high damage and Blood use it only for extreme situations, like against a big alien spaceship that is attacking Earth, he will use it to take it down. * Flame Sword: Ignite fire from his hands or feet, in a form of a blade, very hot and can cuts metal with ease. Can adjust the range of the blade, up to 20 meters but Blood prefers to use shorter ranges since the longer it is, the slower you get. So he put the range at 1-2 meters for close-combat. He often throw his Flame Swords, if an enemy is going away: Flame Daggers, the variant. * Giant Fire Ball: He concentrate all his energy to make a big and massive Fire Shot. A power that can destroy a country but he becomes very tired and vulnerable after using this technique. * Flame Kata: Flickering Flame: Part of a strange martial arts that manipulates fire, Ernest can use many copy of himself, in the form of a blazing mirage. It's also called Fire After Images, due to the way he use. It is quite useful against multiple enemies, to trick them and you can escape. Magma/Lava Techniques * Lava Bombers: Similar to Fire Shot but with lava and can throw many Lava Bombs like Fire Rain. Very useful against an army of hard robots or tanks but slower in both charging up and speed (when throwing). * Lava Blast: Makes a splash of lava coming out from his hands or feet, on a long range and it's a wide attack, can touch many opponents. Quite predictable (he needs to charge up a bit), Bloodlust use this move for a perfect timing, a punish. * Dai Funka: meaning 'Great Eruption' in Japanese, he make a big sphere of lava, then he make the lava ball explodes, with thousands of projectiles flying in many directions. Only in extreme situations that he use this technique since it cost a big part of his stamina and it does severe collaretal damages. * Magma Fist: Use one of his hands (or both, for extreme conditions), then his entire arm(s) becomes a huge mass of magma, then 'punches' to the enemy a eruption with the form of a fist. Very fast build up/charging, strong in power and devastating results. Sadly even if it looks like a cool move , it does massive collateral damages so Ernest don't use it for fun or at any random fights. * Magma Juggernau't: Bloodlust has to take a vehicle nearby him and infuse magma in it, which transform the vehicle into a bigger, blazing and modified ''tank''-''looking'' ''shape'. He can use any vehicles: cars, bus, motorcycles, even planes (they will look like a bombardier and more slower). If the Magma Juggernaut is too much damaged, Bloodlust can make the tank explodes, with the power of half of the Tsar Bomba. Ernest can also make big rock platforms for his allies inside the Juggernaut, so they won't be burned. Cold/Water Elements Ice Techniques * Ice Stomp: Make a huge stomp on the ground, creating multiple icy spikes rising from the ground, with the length of 10-25 meters. Can be useful aginast an army of foes but cannot protect above him, except if he use something to shield himself. * Ice Age: Blood put his hands on the ground (or water), makes all the surface turn into pure and massive layers of ice. He can trap enemies with this move. Cost a big portion of his stamina. * Ice Bird: With his hands, he makes the shape of a bird while his arms become ice all over. Even if Ice Bird is a defense technique, it can be used for different ways, as defense to offense: ** Wing Shield: He can use Ice Bird to protect himself from blows by making giant wings around him. Many times, Bloodlust can summon ice wings on his back, even not doing the bird shape with his hands (a mechanic defense from his body, he has a 6th sense). ** Wing Summoning: Can grow more wings on his back but also on other body parts, such as his arms. The maximum of wings Bloodlust can use is 16 ice wings but that make him too slow, he prefers 2-6 wings. ** Wing Cutter: Use his wings to slash his enemies, the edge of the wings are very sharp. A very fast move and he can spin like a twister, to make the ice feathers flying in many directions (only when he has any army of evildoers, since this move can make collateral damages). If someone is touched by a Ice Feather, they will be cut/impaled, but they will turn into an ice block. Even a small scratch can make someone into a snowman, slowly and painful. ** Igloo Shield: Ernest summon a big igloo that protect him and his allies. The igloo's entrance is in the form of a hole, like tunnel, that dig underground to another place. The igloo can wistand hard blows and strong attacks, before crumbling into pieces (except if fire or any type of heat weapons, they can damage the igloo faster). He often use it for a small home in cold countries. Can lift the igloo and throw it at enemies or having a house for fun. ** Ice Dome: Similar to Igloo Sheild but more gigantic, that can protect large cities from attacks. The ice is more harder than Igloo Shield but it cost more stamina to make it. * Blizzard Breath: Ernest inhale a massive quantity of air, then unleash by blowing, making it in the form of an enormous blizzard that ravage everything and turn into ice enemies. Water Techniques * Whirlpool: Make a whirlpool that sink enemies into the depth of the sea. He can adjust the whirlpool's size, to sink larger ship. On the ground, Bloodlust have to create water and make it to the shape of a tornado, that sucks foes into it. Does massive collateral damage and very slow to product. * Water Gatling: Form any rapid-fire guns and infuse water on it, transforming the weapons into a smaller, portative GAU-19/B gatling shape". He then fires with water bullets, that has 2 options: '''bullet blows' (non-lethal) and piercing (lethal). Bullet blows are not lethal but they hit very hard, like you took a punch. The strength of the blow can be adjust to tons (only against heavy enemies like monsters but for human evildoers, 200 lbs and more can do the job). As for piercing, it's like a real bullet, the water pierce trought the flesh and Bloodlust can shoot in the legs of those who ran away. * Water Form: Ernest become one with the element, his whole body turn into water and allow him to be flexible, fluid and very agile, almost unkillable (only heat and fire can affect him). He often use it as an escape/dodge move, since he can avoid brutal hits from any directions, even without noticing it. * Tsunami: Berserk can summon tsunamies at will, to ravage multiple foes. He used that move against giant monsters, which was useful but made collteral damages. Very slow to make since he has to be close to a sea/ocean, the waves are very slow like all tsunamies does but he can make his own tsunami by using his water power, making a tsunami on ground. More quick and unpredictable, less powerful and way smaller. Scrapped posts (forget about that) Meanwhile, a strange portal opens, with a man being violently thrown out. ???: Urgh! Again, another realm! What is this one named... Checks on his portative gadget. ???: Earth-12305... hope they can help me to get back to my homeworld. It looks like this planet transmit strange energies and all different kinds. Like a collision between universes, probably possible... But first I need to find a shelter and rest, being too much in portals make me sick. Dizzy, he walks out of a forest, entering a large plain and the night covering the deep sky, filled with shiny stars. He was amazed by the beauty this planet possesses: he doesn't have a sky like this at his homeworld. As soon he was scouting for a small place to sleep, he spot a small town, not very far and it will take less than a hour to reach that town but he decide to use his spuer speed instead of walking. He also change his outfit into a business man, with a good looking. '' ''A few minutes later, he saw a small hotel, with a nice little pub/dinner restaurant, with a good odor of food licking his nostrils. His stomach tell him to eat, he decided to go check the pub, which he realize his money cannot be accepted: a different world, a different money. He saw how humans used money: liquid currency or credit card. He then use his gadget on his wrist, similar of a watch but full of advanced technology tools. He points his ''watch toward someone paying with a credit card, the watch scans the card and make a duplicate credit card. Perfect, he said. Heading for the restaurant, he saws some individuals sitting, transmitting strange energy from their body. He knows they are not normal or regular. He knows they want him dead. That organization, they want his head for sure... Seeing they might be a treat, he see they might be enemies but still hesitate, his powers are still weak and they are 3 against one. It might be the best to run. As he was running away, the group noticed his presence, they detect his energy. The group wanted to stay for their meals but want to check this strange man running away at the same time...'' Trivia and other stuffs * Berserk's name is an inspiration from the gore manga Berserk, violence is very common in the book and the main theme. As from Berserker, the origin is from World of Warcraft and Heartstone games: a creature is named the Berserker Gubarashi, known to be a violent creature in WOW and a strong card in Heartstone. Berserk loved this card and abuse the potential of it a lot (via hacking). * Berserk's interest french language and the meal poutine is from his creator, who is native from Quebec. ** Same goes for the religions and mythologies, also science, it came from his creator. Also langagues. * Dai Funka cames from One Piece, the infamous manga. However it is a magma fist, not an eruption. The one who used this move was Akainu. * Flame Kata: Flickering Flame 'is from the manga ''Kengan Asura, an action/fighting manga who is rising in popularity. The one who used that technique was '''Tokita Ouma, the hero of the manga. * The quote 'If you are sad and depressed, you are living in the ''Past''. If you are stressed and anxious then you live in the ''Future''. But if you are happy and calm, you live in the ''Present'. is from Lao-Tzu. Category:Super Hero Agency Category:SHA Category:Superhero